


Chercher l'aube

by LilyLight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'ai écrit pour moi la suite du texte d'Alaiya et donc - voilà.</p><p>Le haïku est tiré de l'anthologie <em>Seulement l'écho</em>, rassemblée par Dominique Chipot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chercher l'aube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ce que tu ne sais pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579832) by [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya). 



> J'ai écrit pour moi la suite du texte d'Alaiya et donc - voilà.
> 
> Le haïku est tiré de l'anthologie _Seulement l'écho_ , rassemblée par Dominique Chipot.

_nuit agitée_

_au matin, nous démêlons_

_bras et jambes_

Patrick Calsou

 

Un cliquètement semble d'un seul coup décompter les secondes qui s'égrènent, alors que l'instant d'avant était vierge de bruit. Saga sent combien ses lèvres sont sèches – au moment où il déglutit, brusquement il comprend que le cliquètement n'émane pas d'une horloge, mais de la pulsation déréglée de son cœur.

Les yeux qui font face aux siens sont aussi sombres qu'un ciel de traîne balayé par les vents et leur intensité lui fait fermer les paupières, comme pour mieux y enclore les larmes qui lui viennent. Est-ce Aiolos qui se tient là, à genoux, Aiolos dont l'aveu résonne en lui comme en un puit sans fond ?

Le silence tremble entre eux, comme cette nuit-là.

Le regard du Sagittaire, lorsque le masque était tombé, le regard de l'ami découvrant le monstre, n'avait plus cessé de le hanter. Il était trop tard pour tout, alors, trop tôt pour que tous deux pussent être sauvés. C'était un regard d'impuissance, de vertige – et s'il avait commandé qu'on tue l'homme qui s'enfuyait avec l'enfant, c'était aussi parce qu'en lui tremblait la rage d'avoir compris qu'Aiolos ne le haïrait pas. Aiolos s'en voulait, il le savait encore, Aiolos s'en voulait, alors qu'il tentait de sauver la déesse, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver – lui. Et Aiolos devait mourir, de croire qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé – de prendre sa force pour une faiblesse si vile, une monstruosité qu'elle n'était pas.

Le Sagittaire n'avait même pas essayé d'expliquer à Shura ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait pas dénoncé celui qui le dépouillait de lui-même, qui lui volait sa vie. Il aurait été si facile d'instiller le doute. Il aurait pu crier son nom en mourant. Aiolos s'était laissé exécuter – est-ce qu'il avait cru, encore, que Saga pourrait se sauver lui-même, que cette chance valait d'être préservée ?

Le mouvement devant lui lui fait rouvrir les yeux et il attrape le poignet de l'homme qui déjà s'est détourné.

\- Attends.

Les yeux d'Aiolos sont une tempête, où la lumière vacille encore faiblement, au loin. Impulsivement, la main de Saga se pose sur la joue, tout près des boucles brunes. Il sait que son regard dit le désarroi – il sait qu'il porte aux yeux le vacillement lu aux yeux de l'autre, cette nuit-là. En retour aucune rage ne monte dans le regard du Sagittaire, aucune flamme rouge ne vient le faire trembler. C'est l'encre qui se déploie, l'encre d'une nuit où les étoiles s'éteignent d'avoir trop longtemps veillé seules sur les ombres qui dégorgent.

\- S'il-te-plait, attends.

Le pouce vient frôler l'incarnat des lèvres. Il les avait aussi caressées, cette nuit-là, lorsque le corps avait été ramené et qu'il avait fait sortir les autres pour pouvoir regarder le visage découvert. Il était trop tard pour tout, alors, trop tôt pour que tous deux pussent être sauvés. Les lèvres sont tièdes, ce soir, et elles s'entrouvrent – la langue vient taquiner son doigt.

La caresse le vrille comme une blessure qui le plie presque en deux. Aiolos a fermé les yeux, lui dérobant leur tempête, et il suce le doigt avec douceur, comme s'il y buvait la vie. Est-ce que c'est juste ? Que le Juste soit blessé ? Qu'il n'ait plus d'autre recours que de se tourner vers celui qui, ayant étreint l'opprobre et la mort, n'a plus rien à cacher ?

\- Je ne suis pas digne de toi.

Il se méprise d'avoir chuchoté les mots mais voilà, il faut les dire, il faut qu'ils aient été dits avant de franchir le seuil. Aiolos a rouvert les yeux et les timides flammêches des étoiles lointaines arrachent à Saga un sourire, alors même qu'il a peur. _C'est ainsi ? Alors ?_

\- Tu te sentais bien digne de mourir pour moi.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas relever le Sagittaire, le Gémeau se laisse tomber à genoux, lui aussi, et cette fois-ci les deux mains plongent dans les boucles brunes tandis que du regard il quémande, une dernière fois, la permission.

Leurs yeux se ferment en même temps.

Les lèvres ont un goût épicé de cardamome qu'elles n'avaient pas, cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il en avait épousé les ombres froides. C'est un baiser qui n'en finit pas, parce qu'après les langues les mains s'étreignent et puis les gémissements et la peau et les cris. Les dalles sont froides, sous leurs corps qui brûlent, alors qu'ils tremblent comme les adolescents qu'ils ne sont plus et qu'ils se découvrent des maladresses qui ressemblent à l'innocence, l'innocence disparue.

Les lèvres d'Aiolos sur sa verge sont tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu. Le sang perle encore à la cicatrice, sur sa joue, se mêlant à la sueur alors qu'il supplie. _Non. C'est moi qui dois -_

Il jouit. La main du Sagittaire s'est posée sur son cœur et les doigts de Saga l'enclosent fermement, comme pour l'encourager à recueillir la vie qui y bat, pour la faire sienne. _Dire que j'aurai vécu pour protéger ton existence, moi qui te l'ai arrachée._

\- Meurs de moi, si tu y tiens vraiment.

Le sourire est un peu triste mais des étoiles pâles vibrent aux yeux d'Aiolos. Saga le fait rouler sous lui, capturant ses lèvres.

Aimer, c'est renaître un peu.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
